


A Fucking Curse

by emrys90



Series: Gif Fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Curses, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mates, Multi, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Past Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Witches, water sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emrys90/pseuds/emrys90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How far would you go for the ones you love? Derek and Sheriff Stilinski will find out when a Witch Curses Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Binding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavieboheme0919](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavieboheme0919/gifts).



> Okay to cover my bases: No I don't mind Incest as long as its Fan Fiction. If your into it in real life I'm not judging you. No I don't have a Beta so all mistakes are my own. I own nothing but the plot and OC's. Think that covers all.

_'Must find him. He is all I have left. Why would she take him? What's her plan?'_ All this ran through Stiles' mind as he drove deep in the preserve. He was meeting the pack to look for the Witch that has taken the Sheriff.

 

    "Dude your thinking out loud again. We already know she wants to make Derek suffer. Best way for that to happen is to fuck with you. That's why she has your father. Dont worry bro, we're a pack and we will save him." Scott said next to him.

 

    "Scott's right you know. We will save him one way or another. Plus it's what, one Witch right?" Isaac said from the backseat. Scott nodded and he continued, "See one Witch what's the worse that could happen?" Isaac said while bitting into a red apple.

 

    "Isaac, where did you get that apple?" Stiles asked when he heard the crunch.

 

    "I phond iz back-" Isaac started with the apple still being chewed.

 

    "I didn't have an apple or any fruit in here." Stiles said cutting off Isaac.

 

    "What do you me..an..." Stiles looked back to see his eyes roll to the back of his head and fall back against the seat.

 

    "What the fuck! Issac wake up! Stiles what's wrong with him?" Scott said with a kicked puppy face.

 

    "Kiss him." Stiles answered while pulling onto a small beaten dirt path.

 

    "What? No I'm not kissing him! He is a boy! You might love kissing Derek and every boy you get with in between your break-ups, but not me. All I need is Allison." Scott said backing up till his back was against the dashboard.

 

    "Fine when Derek asks why his head Beta looks like he is dead, I'm pointing at you. I will let everyone know you wouldn't kiss him to save his life." Stiles said pulling up to two other cars.

 

    "Fine. Go distract them." Scott said moving to the back.

 

    Stiles moved out and closed the door. He pulled his cellphone out and pointed it at the Jeep. He recored it as Scott leaned down and kissed Isaac. He knew Isaac would love this, a memory of his first kiss with Scott.

 

    Scott pulled off and moved away from Isaac, unaware that Stiles was recording the small smile he hid when Isaac coughed. Stiles stop the recording and walked to the small group. Derek was pointing at a map as Chris shaked his head. Allison and Erica were watching the forest line while Boyd watches the cars.

 

    He smirked when Stiles walked up to him and Stiles nodded. He knew Boyd would want a copy. Derek looked up when he heard Stiles and gave a small smile. Chris gave him a nod as he looked over the map. Most of it was filled with 'X's and two spots were clear.

 

    "So we have two areas to look over. Unfortunately both have Mountain Ash and there might be two or more Witch's helping out Letty." Chris said ponting at the empty spots.

 

    "Okay then how about Derek, Allison, Isaac and Erica will take the left one. Chris, Scott, Boyd and I will take the right. We are not going to argue about who goes with what. This is the way we can check both areas and each team has people that balance each other out." Stiles said pulling a gun from his holster.

 

    "Fine. You heard him get in your teams." Derek said pushing off the car and walking away to the left area.

 

    "Thanks for the herbs Sty. Scott told me you gave him the powder to wake me up and told him to wait for me to recover. I heard what team I'm going with. Be safe okay." Isaac said and then ran after Derek.

 

**_Xxxxx_ **

****

    "I fucking hate Izzy right now!" Stiles hissed at Scott as another wolf lunged at him. It turns out the Witch had two packs of Werewolves stuck in the barrier for two months. Stiles could see his dad hanging by his hands and the witch commanding the packs.

 

    Scott grunted as he was takled to the ground. Stiles whispered a few words and blew on some green dust that was in his hand. The dust went into the face of a wolf running up to him. The wolf fell head first to the ground and started yelping in pain.

 

    Stiles looked up as Chris took out two more wolves and Boyd was drenched in the blood of his kills. Scott knocked out the wolf and they both headed to the Witch. Just before they got to a second barrier two Alphas got in their way.

 

    "So you take the one on the right and I got the left?" Stiles asked Scott as he started to shift to his Beta forum. He lunged at the Alpha to the right and started to hold his own. The Alpha on the left took two steps towards Stiles and let out a roar.

 

    The Alpha jumped up and was ready to shread Stiles when a blonde flash knocked him out of the way. Stiles looked up and saw Isaac over him, "Did you really think I was going to let you have all the fun?"

 

    "I honestly don't see where this is fun Izzy. Get your little Werewolfy ass over there and help your Mate." Stiles whispered as Isaac blushed. He got up and ran to help Scott. He looked over and saw Allison helping her father and Erica helping Boyd.

 

    He looks around for the other Alpha when a huge wolf falls at his feet. He looks up and sees Derek's dangly bits above his head. He was all Werewolviefied. Just the way Stiles likes him.

 

    "Go. Save your dad Sty." Derek managed to say through his  snout. He lunged for the other Alpha, stabbing one clawed paw right through his shoulder.

 

    Stiles got up and jumped over the second barrier. He looked behind him and a Beta ran up to attack him only to be pushed back and then got up to pounded on the air. He was about to say something when a arrow protruded from his mouth. The Beta fell dead and Allison was nocking another arrow on her bow.

 

    Stiles ran up to his dad, only to be flung backwards and landing on his back. Letty walked from behind the tree and smirked, "Well look what we have here an Alpha's Mate. Tell me Stiles, do you love your dad?"

 

    Stiles just staired daggers into her as she continued, "Would you do anything for your father? Would you...how do I put it...die for him? What would you do to save him?" She asked as she kneels down next to Stiles.

 

    Stiles stuggled to get up, but it was useless. He looked at his father who was unconscious now. He glared back at Letty and answered her, "I would die for him. He is my father you crazy bitch! I will do anything, just let him go."

 

    "Even lets say...become my slave and do everything I say with no question?" She asked as she let her long nails slither down his chest.

 

    "Yes."

 

    "How about if I said to kill your best friend or your Mate. Or what if I said to kill each member of your pack and save the Alpha for last? Would you do that just to save your father?" She asked teaing his shirt off.

 

    "Yes. Yes to all of it. He is my only living relative. I can't loose him to this supernatural bull shit." Stiles said with all the hate he could muster up in a glare.

 

    "You know why I am doing all this don't you?" She asked.

 

    "No I have no clue." Stiles said as he shived in the cold October air.

 

    "Well then that's how you will stop this curse."

 

    "What curse?"

 

    "The one I'm about to put on you." She said as she started to carve into his chest through his shirt.

 

    Stiles cried out in pain as the woman carved into him. He could barley recognise the words she spoke while cutting into him. His body felt on fire as she finished the second glyph. As she continued he felt something snapping and reshaping in him. He heard a howl of pain and tried to look towards it.

 

    Derek was on the floor withering in pain clawing at his chest. Allison and Chris tried to come help Stiles, but they got repealed away. Allison started to shoot arrows while Chris shot his pistol. Unfortunately none of them penetrated the barrier.

 

    "There all finished, what do you think?" She asked as she held up a mirror.

 

    Stiles looked with horror as he tried to read the glyphs. Then they started to fade away. She got up and ripped off the Sheriff's shirt. She whispered some words and he awoke. He looked around frantic and his eyes fell on his son, "Stiles get out of here now. Shes crazy!"

 

    "Oh Sheriff how you wound me. Plus he can't get up till I let him. Now lets complete this curse shall we." She started writing the same glyphs on his chest and he cried out in pain. By the end he was slumped back and murmuring.

 

    Stiles tried to say something, but everytime he tried it got caught in his throat. He was forced to watch her deal pain on to his father and couldn't do shit about it.

 

    Once she was done, she snapped her fingers and Stiles got up while the Sheriff fell down to the ground. Stiles ran to him and cradled his head on his lap. "What did you do?"

 

    "Well now you and your father are bound. The only way to break it is to find out why I'm doing this. Oh and if you don't get what you need every week for two days you will pay for it. Slowly you will lose your memories, then you will forget who people are. After your brain is like a new born you will slowly die. Every day is another year off your life."

 

    "What is it that I need twice a week?" Stiles asked holding his dad close.

 

    "What you take from your Alpha." She said walking to the tree and snapping her fingers.

 

    Derek felt the barrier fall and charged into the field. He reached Letty and gripped her around the neck. She started choking and he thrusted her against the tree. Stiles flew back and was suspended in mid air all the while choking on thin air.

 

    "Derek drop her!" Chris said running up to Derek and grabbing his arm. "Derek look your hurting Stiles."

 

    Derek looked over and saw his Mate. He let the witch go and she fell to the ground, soon after Stiles fell with her. Both of them slumped to the floor. The Witch looked up and whizzed out, "I bound myself to your Mate. What ever befalls me gets him too."

 

    "What. Do you. Mean?" Stiles managed to say.

 

    "I mean little Druid, that if you don't get with your father you will die. If you succeed and win then you live, that is if your Alpha doesn't kill you or your dad. Hell his instincts might kill you both." She said with a smile.

 

    "What dies she mean your instincts and...WOAH WOAH HOLD UP! SLEEP WITH MY DAD?! ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS! THAT'S WRONG ON SOO MANY LEVELS!" Stiles yelled as he finally understood what she ment.

 

    "You sick twisted perverted ass bitch! Wait till I figure out how to get out of this and unbind us. I will cut you nice and slow that even the Psychos we took down would be proud!" Stiles said running up to her and punching her on the jaw. Stiles staggered back at the invisible force that hit him on the jaw.

 

    "Little Druid I suspect we will meet again. Till then Blessed Be." She said snapping her fingers and puffing off into thin air.


	2. Second Mate!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning on Isaac Lahey and Scott Scene; its not them to but what he shows Scott. Child Abuse, Child molestation, Water spots and ganged rape. Skip if one of these are your trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a Warning: Rape, Child Abuse, Water Sports, Non-Consensual. Anyone who has a trigger with any of this please just skip the Scene with Scott and Isaac. I own nothing but plot and OCs. Enjoy and Blessed Be.

Stiles was staring at the camera and hit the little red button on the remote. The red LED started blinking on the side of the camera. He took a breath and started talking.

"Hey there. If you’re watching this then it means you started to lose your memory and can't remember why. Well it all started when a Witch kidnapped our dad. To get back at our Mate, the Witch casted a curse on both dad and I."

"She created a different bond between us. Apparently our dad has to fuck and then cum in us to keep us...in tactic. If he doesn't then we will lose more than just memories. Unfortunately our Mate has instincts that would kill whoever touches us down there."

"The way to break the curse is to find out why she's doing this. The pact and everyone else that was there is helping. Don't freak out now okay. Our Mate, Derek Hale, is doing the best he can. Most times he looks all brooding and pissed at the world."

"But deep down he is a softy. He will do anything to help the people close to him. What we are going through will test him in ways none of us ever imagined. So work with him. Dad too of course."

"In the end, just pretend Derek is fucking you. I know it won't be easy for any of us, but trust the pack. They will always be there for you."

Stiles clicked the button again and put it away once it was turned off.

::::::

Derek heard everything that Stiles recorded. The Sheriff was sitting down, drinking his third cup of Irish Coffee and trying to process the situation. The scent of pain, disgust, anger and oddly arousal was seeping out of him.

Derek couldn't take it and spoke up, "So what you like the idea of fucking your son?"

"Why would you say that?"

"The hint of arousal in your scent gave you away."

"I was umm...actually thinking of you." He said blushing.

Derek was shocked at that. He knows Stiles must have gotten his genes from one side of his family. But the Sheriff...no. Derek cleared his throat and looked away, "Well that...uh that wasn't what I thought you might say. I need...I need to go. Tell him I went to look for clues."

Derek practically ran out of the house and into the woods. He ran as far as he could, well as far as the Hale territory would allow. He didn't know what to do, one hand if Stiles doesn't get...with his dad then they will lose him. But if he does it, who knows what he would do to the Sheriff or Stiles for that matter. It was his mate. HIS, no one else's to touch!

Derek couldn't stand it and punched the side of a huge boulder. The boulder started to crack and blood was splashed around it. Derek looked at his crunched up fist as blood dripped off of exposed bone. He sat down with his back against the boulder and watched it slowly heal.

He was so distracted that he didn't noticed anyone walking up to him. The snap of a twig got his attention, unfortunately the girl was already close enough to strike. "Hold up wolfy, I'm not here to harm you."

"Said the girl with a thick layer of clothing, a mask on and a samurai sword on her back." Derek deadpanned her.

"Well I guess you have been around Mr. Stilinski long enough to get a sense of sarcasm. Look I know about the witch you seek." The woman said placing her sword on the ground.

Derek watched as a coyote jumped from over his head and landing next to the woman. He watched as she started to shift into a young girl, around Stiles' age and butt ass naked. The other woman removed her mask and first layer of clothing.

She was also around Stiles' age and was Asian. She had fair skin and a single Electric Blue highlight in her Obsidian Black hair. The other girl had brown hair and a light tan, he also noticed the birth mark on her hip.

"So do you want our help or not Derek Hale?" The Coyote asked as she added the clasps at the center of her robe.

"First off who are you two and why do you want her?" Derek said flexing his hand to check if everything fell back into place.

"I'm Kira Yukimura and she killed my best friend Shigeki. This is Malia Tate, the witch-"

"The witch forced me to change and kill my own mother and baby sister. Then she forced me to kill my father because he chose to stay with my mother then with her." Malia said, cutting off Kira, with so much rage behind her words.

"How long ago was that?" Derek asked looking Malia in the eyes.

"Almost nine years ago, I was eight. Who forces an eight year old girl to kill her whole family?" Malia said as her eyes flashed bright Electric Blue.

"So how did you two meet?"

"I was stuck in my Coyote state because of my sorrow, ran as far as my paws would take me and collapsed outside of a harbor in Seattle. There I meet a young woman who took me in and soon took me on her boat. Two months, three weeks and four days later we set sail to Japan." Kira and Malia sat down and Derek followed.

"After arriving at Japan I could have sworn I saw that witch. I took off without hesitation and ran far away from the harbor. I ran following a shadow till I passed out deep in the forest."

"That’s when I came into the picture. My friend and I were walking the trails when we found her. She was dehydrated and starving. After we brought the pup home my father through a fit, but after begging and help from Grandmother, he agreed." Kira said with a long face.

"The witch appeared soon after and told my father to kill the coyote or she will kill us. He refused and she attacked, Shigeki jumped in the way and died. My Grandmother was a high priestess at one time and scared her off. That’s when she turned Malia back to her human state and she explained her story."

"After that my father raised her as his own, Grandmother trained her to control her Coyote and now we are seeking revenge." Kira said with a sad smile and a hand placed gently on Malia's thigh.

Malia looked up and smiled back. They both remembered Derek was there and looked away while pulling their own hands back to their laps.

"So where do we start?"

::::::

"Where is Derek?" Stiles asked as he entered the living room.

"Said something about looking for clues. Son...we umm...have to talk about err you know." The Sheriff struggled to get out.

"About what dad? How I'm supposed to feel getting tucked by my own father? How my Mate would likely kill you for doing it? Or maybe how if I don't do this I could lose who I am all together!" Stiles said yelling while his eyes glosses and starts to cry.

"Tell me dad how am I supposed to do this! H-how am I-I-I'm I supposed to feel about this, or-or how I'm s-supposed to feel when the pack looks at me? They will know if not by memory, then by scent!" Stiles stuttered out in between sobs.

Stiles felt his dad get near him and he shoved himself back, "No...please I need space. I need...I need...where's Derek?"

Stephen looked at him with his head slightly tilted, "Son I just told you, he went hunting, for clues."

"Oh...okay, look dad, we uh...need to talk." He said sitting as far away as he could from his dad.

"I agree, but I don’t want to push the issue." Stephen said sitting in his lazy boy on the other end of the room.

"Well...I mean besides how wrong this is, I would essentially die if we don't...you know." Stiles didn't finish his sentence. Instead he opted for making hand gestures, with his left he made a circle and his right was closed in a fist except for his pointer. It was going in and out of the circle.

Stephen gulped and looked away, "Yeah I know, they told me."

"I know I could take it...I don’t want to...but not now. I have to worry about Derek killing you." Stiles said looking away.

"Derek wouldn't...would he? Oh God you are His Mate, oh fuck...yeah I agree not now. Hopefully not any time in this life time. Your...your my son and an Alpha's Mate." Stephen said as the gravity of the situation truly dawned on him.

At first he thought that fucking his son was the worst possible thing that could happen. But now that he knows that Derek might lose himself to his instinct and kill him. "Look we will keep searching for that Bitch and make her fix this."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

::::::

"So what do y'all think about this fucked up predicament he is in?" Allison asked as Scott sat between her and Isaac. 

Scott took a slice of pizza and started eating in when Isaac's hand brushed across his exposed thigh. Dam Stiles, why did he have to send let alone take a video of him kissing Isaac. Hell it wasn't even Isaac who showed him, it was Erica.

Allison saw it and laughed. Then she didn't text him for a day. Later that night he got a video message from Allison of her and Isaac kissing, only Isaac wasn't that into it. Now he touched and observed a lot. Scott could feel himself wanting to recuperate the feelings, but he is still into Allison a hundred percent.

"What part, the witch cursing Stiles or the part where Derek might kill the Sheriff?" Isaac asked before he chomped on his slice.

"Well all of it. Could you imagine getting fucked by your dad Isaac or yours Scott? Because I will say my dad looks good for his age, I could never do...that with him." Allison said looking a little sick.

Scott spat out his food and coughed a bit. Isaac put his slice down and left the room. At the sound of a closing door Scott looked up and then to Allison with a questioning look. "You should go see if he is okay. You he would open up to, just make sure he is okay."

Scott got up and walked to the door. Just as he grabbed the door handle Allison spoke up, "Scott. I’m okay with it you know. If you want to you know, date him too. I’m okay with my boyfriend having a boyfriend, just no sex till were at an okay place okay."

Scott couldn't believe what he heard, Allison was okay with being in a three way relationship. He admired her strong will and stronger heart. He smiled and nodded as he left the room.

Downstairs Scott ran into Erica and Boyd. "He left to his hidden special place." Erica said.

"Stiles' house. Take care of him will you." Boyd said with a stern face.

Scott didn’t hesitate as he ran out the door, down the flight of stairs because the elevator was too slow and out the parking lot. He saw Isaac running in the distance.

Scott took off and let the wolf take over. On all fours he chased Isaac throughout the Preserve. They got to the giant gorge and Isaac took the jump after a slight hesitation. Scott took the opportunity and jumped it full speed, landing right in front of Isaac.

"Isaac stop!" Scott yelled to stop the boy from running. Isaac back pedaled and looked away, he refused to even look at Scott. "Hey whatever bugged you, you can tell me. Izzy come on man just look at me."

Isaac slowly turned and looked at him. His eyes were red from crying and his nose was tinged red. He sniffled and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Scott recognized what he was doing because Stiles does it when he needs to stop a pending panic attack.

He reached out with his right hand grabbed Isaac by the shoulder and with his left he placed gently at the back of the neck. He pulled Isaac close and rocked softly, "Shh Izzy calm down. Follow my heart beats okay. Just slowly breathe in on the fourth beat and breathe out on the eighth."

After some time Isaac finally calmed down enough to push Scott away. "You know I’m here for you right. If you ever need to talk, I won't judge you or anything." Scott said as he moved in closer. "Izzy, whatever it is, I'm here."

*Flashback*

"I'm Not Camden or Mom! I'm Isaac Daddy!" Isaac said as his father punched him in the face and shoved him face first into the wall.

"I don’t think I gave you permission to talk did I? Your whomever I want you to be. If I want to pass my pussy boy around with my friends then I will. Your Daddies Bitch Boy, if I want to i could make you drink my piss got that Bitch!" Mr. Lahey said as he ripped Isaac's gym shorts down in one swift movement. 

He didn't prep his son as he shoved his dick into his ten year old son. Isaac let out a silent scream, partly because the pain was too much to make a sound, but mostly because he knew if he made a noise it would be much worse.

"Dam Lisa your so tight, God I want to fuck you all night!" Mr. Lahey said as he pulled out all the way and shoved in roughly.

"Your loosening up the boy for us Jim?" Said a voice Isaac recognized. He glanced over and saw his 'God Father' Jerry McDougall, his father's best friend Kenneth Johnson and his friend's father Mr. Daehler. All of them naked and all hard.

"Fuck I love it when they cry. I don’t mind a little water works and slobber while gagging on my dick." Kenneth said while tugging on his balls.

"Chill Kenneth, we all know Daehler gets to gag the boy. After all he is the one with the fatter prick." Jerry said as he reached over and tried to squeeze Daehler's large dick. Daehler blushed slightly as he wiggled his hips at the pressure.

"If you too don't fucking call her Lisa, you won’t fuck her." Jim said as he thrusted so hard, it made Isaac see black spots as his head banged on the wall. Jim grunted and Isaac felt his father empty his seed in him.

He pulled out and shoved Isaac on the ground, pulling his head back and slapped him real hard. "Open up Lisa." He said as he shoved his flaccid dick near Isaac's mouth. Isaac noticed it was lightly layered with sperm and blood.

"Clean in now!" Jim said as he slapped Isaac again.

Isaac started to lap at his father's limp dirty cock. After he was done he looked up and Jim forced his mouth open. Next he knew his father was pissing in his mouth, "Drink up, you have other men who need to piss as well."

Knowing he had no way out, he followed orders.

*Present*

Isaac didn’t realize he sank his claws in Scott's nape. Scott was crying when he looked Scott in the face. It dawned on him that he unintentionally showed Scott a memory of his past. He knows that you don’t only see what happened, but feel, smell and hear everything that happened in a memory.

"Oh God I'm soo sorry Scott!" Isaac said as he tried to walk backwards, bloody fingertips extend away from him.

Scott looked up and saw how horrified Isaac was at what happened. Scott didn't think, he rushed Isaac and wrapped his arms around him.

Isaac expected Scott to lash out and he curled in a defensive curl. He stiffened when he felt Scott's chest collide with his side and arms wrap around him. What really thrown him off was what he said, "If I could bring your dad back from the dead I would. Just so I could kill him again, only real slowly and painful. But I guess I have the other three to deal with."

"No. It's over now. Plus the others only sticker around for two or three more sessions. Then dad didn't want anyone but him touching me." Isaac said as he melted in Scott's warm embrace.

::::::

"Dr. Deaton what are you doing here?" Stiles asked as he opened the door and stepped aside so he could walk inside.

"I have some news, is your father and Derek here?" He asked as he walked into the hall and into the living room.

"Dad is here, Derek went out. But I could text him and tell him to come if he needs too." Stiles said as he sat in his original seat.

"He needs to be here." Deaton said as he took a seat next to Stephen.

Stiles took his cellphone out and sent the text. Two minutes later Derek walks in the room with two girls around his age. Without a beat Stiles was up crossing his arms over his chest glaring at Derek, "Who the fuck are these two? Was not into young men anymore because he has to get fucked by his dad now. So you went to get two girls around my age?!"

"Derek I told you we should have waited outside." The dark haired girl said with a Japanese accent.

Derek walked up to Stiles and caught his fist before it connected with his jaw. He pulled Stiles close and rubbed his lower back while kissing the top of his head. "I would never do that to you Stiles. I love you and I don't need a woman to please me. All I need is you."

"What if one day you want a kid or me for that matter? We can't have any because, hello were both guys. What then?" Stiles said pulling back looking at Derek right in the eyes.

"Well when that time comes I know a way for us to. My parents did it and they turned out fine." Derek said while rubbing his thumb along Stiles' jaw and bringing him into a kiss. They only pulled apart when they heard Stephen clear his throat.

"Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you two about. See I was the one who let your parents know about the second Mate." Both Derek and Stiles gave him confused looks. Derek because he didn’t know Deaton was the one who let his parents know. Stiles because he said 'Second Mate'.

"What do you mean Second Mate?! Your telling me Derek could get with another person and truly love that other person!" Stiles said pushing away from Derek.

"Let me explain Stiles. See back then Talia couldn't get pregnant with Derek's father. Well to be more accurate, Derek your dad couldn't fertilize your mothers eggs." Deaton said bluntly. Derek had a disgusted face on as Deaton talked.

"So they came to me. We tried old Gaelic ways and multiple medicines. Unfortunately nothing worked on him. So I dug into old text and found something, a Second Mate. Unlike the First Mate, a Second could be chosen at the will of the first. The Wolf and Second consummate the bond by," he clears his throat, "Exchanging fluids. Sexually."

Everyone was looking a bit disgusted, so he carried on, "So your Father called his last remaining cousin on his father's side. His mother was an only child and his father had one brother. At the time his father, your uncle, was dying of cancer and they needed money. His only son traveled from Italy and your family paid him to...with your mother."

By now Derek looked like he was about to be sick, Stiles had a scrunched up face while the other three looked down. "But that was after your dad...made him submit. So after all this was done your mother gave birth to Laura, Cora and you. His cousin left back to Italy, only to find out that no amount of money could change his fathers fate."

Both Stiles and Derek felt sad for the man. He left his father's side to get the money he needed, only to come back and find out it was useless. "Wait so he came back two more times then." Stiles asked.

Deaton nodded his head and continued, "His wife left him and he died the as the last of his bloodline. You and Cora are the only ones left. Unfortunately I think it ends here."

"What we can find a girl that I can appreciate and make her a Second Mate. The Hale line doesn't end because he is with me!" Stiles yelled pointing at himself.

"Actually it will. See in order for him to not go Alpha on your dad, I suggest you make him the Second Mate. Well actually since he has to....you," he clears his throat again, "Derek has to make the bond."

"Wait, so what your saying is...both Hale and Stilinski bloodlines end because of me. Because I'm a guy who got this horrible fucking curse put on myself. I'm....I can't..." He looked from his Mate, who looked like all hope was lost, to his father who mirrored Derek.

Without thinking Stiles runs past everyone and up the stairs. He slammed his bedroom door and didn’t noticed both Scott and Isaac sitting on his bed. He didn't think, just fell down and curled into a ball. He knows both guys heard the conversation downstairs, knows that he ruined Derek's chance at a true Hale Family.

Isaac was the first to curl around him and growled when Scott got near. Scott backed off and looked to the door as Derek opened it. "Not now. Let him processes all this." Scott said as he lead Derek out the room and closed the door behind him.

Both Scott and Derek walked down the stairs and into the living room. "So is that only for an Alpha or can Beta's do the whole Second Mate thing?"

"How about Were-Coyote? Could they have a Second Mate?" The light haired girl asked.

"Oh this is Kira," Derek said pointing to the Asian, "And this is her Mate Malia, She's the Coyote." He finished pointing at the other girl. "The Witch fucked there lives as well, so they offered to help find her."

"Ah well, Scott yes you could do it, as long as you knot the Second Mate. That's the only way to make the Second a Second Mate. As for the Coyote, I'm not sure I could look into it, but after Mr. Stilinski's predicament." Deaton said while looking at Malia.

*Later that night*

Stephen was in his den thinking about what was before him. On one hand he could get fucked by Derek, making it so he could have sex with his son, to save his son. Unfortunately that cancels out either boys from having kids.

On the other he could not do it, risk his life, along with Stiles' and they could have their own blood kids. He could have grandchildren if he wanted to. But that means that his son will lose who he is and then die. What could he do? Morally fucking ones son was taboo and wrong. But so is letting your son die.

"Stephen." Derek said from the door. Stephen jumps because he didn’t hear him open the door. "I sent everyone home except for Isaac. He wouldn't leave Stiles' side. By the way I found a camcorder in the living room."

"Yeah Stiles wanted to make sure to document the meeting. So if he does forget, he has a reference point. Don't delete it." Stephen said rising from his desk. "So what do you think of this Second Mate thing?”

"I think I love my Mate enough to give up my hope on a family that I might not have. I think that if it takes me being the last Hale that I keep my one shredded of happiness, I will give up that Hale Hope. Plus I could always adopt, I think he might like that. Giving a home to a kid who needs it, hell kids who need it." Derek said walking up to Stephen. 

"What about you Stephen? Could you do it? Could you sacrifice everything for him? Could you sacrifice a glimmer of hope for something that isn't a glimmer, but something real? Because I know I can, can you?" He asked as he moved in between Stephen's legs, forcing the older man to sit on the desk.

Stephen looked up from Derek's waist to his eyes. Stephen could already tell what Derek decided. He would lose his would be family for the one he loves. The last of the Hale's is right between his legs basically calling him out, challenging his loyalty. What he has verses what he could have.

With tentative hands he places one on Derek's hips and the other moves under his shirt, feeling stone rock abs. He felt a thin layer of hair on the abs and his hand felt a humming vibration under his palm the more it moved up. It was very strong when his fingertips reached Derek's pecks.

Derek rested his left hand on Stephen's shoulder and his right on his nape. He messaged his neck as Stephen explored his body. Stiles did the same thing the first night they slept together. Not only was it their first time together, but also Stiles' first time doing everything.

Derek could be patient with Stiles, he could be patient with Stephen. He felt Stephen lift his shirt and kiss his navel. His breath on the now moist skin made Derek's breath quicken. Stephen grew bolder by brushing his thumbs over Derek's nipples and then tweaking them between his thumb and forefinger.

His grip tighten on the back of Stephen's neck, reassuring him to continue. Stephen moved his hands and tugged at the hem of Derek's shirt. Derek took the hint and removed his shirt. Once he tossed it on the floor, Stephen followed suit.

Derek looked at the tan skin and aged muscles. He could admired how toned Stephen was for his age. He licked his lips as his eyes looked over Stephen's chest, noticed the scars that happened from crimes long ago. How the older man's chest was also marred by many freckles, just like his sons. Also how his chest had a bit more, a little thicker and almost nearly invisible blonde hair.

Derek moved his hand over to one freckles that stood out on the mans chest. He lets his thumb move over it, press into it and watch as the skin lighted up and turned light red when he lifted his hand. "Claudia." Derek whispered.

Stephen was taken aback at the name, "What did you just say?"

"Claudia. Its the name on the freckles that is directly over Stiles' heart. It was my favorite one on his whole body, he said that it already had a name and won't ever change it. He said that he named it after his mother. You happen to have the exact same freckle in the exact same place. Down to the last detail. Must be a true Stilinski mark." Derek said with a far off look as his thumb skids over it again.

"Well I agree with him, I wouldn't name it any other name. Derek we can stop if you want, I understand completely." Stephen said as Derek's vision snapped back to the older man.

"No."

Stephen nodded and started to take off Derek's belt. He slowly undid the button and slowly unzipped his pants. He let them fall down and saw Derek wearing black Underarmor Underwear. The bulge was hard to miss. Stephen put his fingertips inside the waistband and pulled down. Derek's dick was flaccid and it looked big. Stephen was hesitant as he lifted the fat dick.

"Holy Fuck. How big is it?" He asks as he pushes the foreskin back revealing a thick mushroom head.

"Stiles measured it once. He got almost seven inches long, nearly four inches wide and I forgot the weight. Then he measured when I was hard, when I was in full Alpha Mode and my knot in both Beta and Alpha Mode."

Stephen looked up shocked at what he just heard. Not only has he fucked his son as a Beta, but also as an Alpha and he has a knot! "I thought only K9's had knots."

"Alpha's do as well, but it only comes out for mate's and when they need to breed." Derek said as his face flushed a little.

"And what are we doing now?" Stephen asked as he pushed the foreskin all the way back and watched as a fat drop of pre-cum rolled out his piss slit and dropped down. It left a line of it from the drop to the tip. With his other hand he gently grabbed the heavy balls that hang low. He rubbed them and messaged them as the wiry hairs moved with his hand.

Derek groans at the stimulation Stephen is doing to him. His breath hitched as he felt Stephen's breath ghost over his head. Stephen took a tentative slow lick at the slit, just to taste it. He remembers that in his early twenties he tried his own sperm once. It was so salty and thick, that he didn't know how girls liked it soo much.

He has never been with a man or a male period. Thought of, yes, almost did in his mid-twenties he and his roommate were shit faced drunk. They did light touches and watched each other jack off, but the other guy started to act like an ass when Stephen tried to touch him. He called Stephen a fag and how he wanted to change roommates.

Now it felt different, hell his pre-cum tasted sweeter and he obviously accepted Stephen's touches. He placed the tip in his mouth and licked under the head. He felt it grow and watched how the head not only got fatter, but so did the girth. To even out the thinking prick, it also grew longer.

It finally stopped groaning and Stephen was speechless. He looked up at a smirking Derek, "Its even fatter in Beta forum and longer in Alpha." Stephen couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could one person take soo much?

Stephen decided to just get it over with so he stood up and walked to the door. He stopped and turned around, "We need...supplies. I got a box of con-"

"All we need is lube and its in my jacket. Inside pocket." Derek said cutting him off.

"What about condoms?" Stephen said looking at the erected meat that is Derek's dick.

"For what? We are making a bound, plus we don't get diseases. We can't pass them either." Derek said as he kicked off his shoes, socks, pants and underwear.

Stephen thought about it and nodded his head. He walked to the living room and got Derek his jacket. He took one last look up the stairs with a sad longing look, "I’m sorry."

Stephen knew Stiles wouldn't hear it and Claudia wasn't alive to acknowledge it. But he felt like both of them would understand. He tossed the jacket at Derek and started to remove his pants. He looked over his shoulder as he pushed his boxers down enough for his ass to be exposed, but his dick to be clothed.

He braced his hands on the bookshelf and spread his legs as far as his boxers allowed. "Just loosen me up enough for you to enter me. After that we just get it over with okay." Stephen waited for an answer when he felt a heavy hand grope his ass.

Derek let his claws shredded the boxers as if they offended him. He loved how Stephen's body was tanned, but his ass was pale white. He pulled apart the white meaty, slightly hairy, cheeks to expose a pink hairy hole.

Stephen wasn't expecting to feel something wet and stiff to touch his hole. He sucked in his breath as he felt Derek's tongue against him. He moaned at the scruff as it scratched against his ass checks. He felt like he was losing the ability to stand.

Derek knew what he was doing as he flattened his tongue against the pulsing hole and licked up. He hooked his thumbs at the rim and tugged it slightly open. He let his tongue come to a point and pushed it pass the rim.

Stephen never felt anything like this. He has never been rimmed and now he wants more. He wants to do it as well. He couldn't hold in the moans as Derek pushed his tongue pass his rim and started to loosen the taunt inner muscle.

Stephen felt Derek push a finger along his tongue. The digit was unexpected, but felt good. Derek pushed and pulled his finger in sync with his tongue. Then he felt a second finger push in, it was a slight pain, but something he could handle.

Derek moved away from Stephen's ass as he started to scissor his fingers. He watched as Stephen's puffy red rim started to stretch and accept a third finger. He removed his fingers and applied more lube and pushed as far as he could in.

Derek felt Stephen push back as he pulled his fingers out, only leaving the tips in. As Stephen pushed back, Derek pushed in. Derek finally decided to let Stephen know of that little spot. As he curled his fingers and push on that special spot, he felt Stephen's rim tense up. His breath was short and quick and a low long moan escaped his mouth.

"Wh-whatever that was do it again. Please do it again." Stephen said as he felt himself relax again.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I want you to feel one good lay before you get with him. To show you how to make an uncomfortable situation less complicated. Don't hurt my Mate got it." Derek said as he pushed on the spot again, just to illustrate his point.

After what felt like hours, but was most likely half an hour, Derek started to lube up his neglected cock. With his left hand he held Stephen's hips still and with his right he guided his dick to the rim. "Are you sure you want this? Because this is the last time I will ask. After I push in, that’s it. No going back."

"Just don't make it hurt." Stephen said as he started to brace himself for it.

"I told you I wont make it hurt, but you tensing up wont help anyone. Relax Sheriff." Derek said as he started to message Stephen's lower back. Derek felt him start to relax and he pushed the head in. Derek felt the rim squeeze right past the head. It took everything in him to not wolf out and pound into the tight hot space.

Derek started to push in inch by inch. It felt like the first time he and Stiles had sex. It wasn't fucking, not by a long shot. Just like this, it was love making. Nice and slow. Once he bottomed out he waited to give Stephen time to get used to it.

He waited to Stephen wiggled his hips a bit and punched back. Derek almost fucking giggled because that was what Stiles did. Almost because Stephen squeezed his cock and made him groan. "Move."

Derek didn't need to be told twice. He pulled back slowly, making sure he was dragging against Stephen's prostate. Stephen moaned as Derek stopped with the tip of his dick still in. Derek waited to Stephen turned his head and tried to glare at him. With a smirk on his face he shoved all the way in.

He placed his hand across Stephen's chest, draining the pain from the man as he pounded into him. Derek knew he wouldn't last long with the way Stephen would squeeze when he pulled out and pushed out when he shoved back in.

Derek let his wolf out as he felt his knot start to build. He knew his claws were out and his eyes glowing red. The books started to fall as Derek nipped at Stephen's nape. "I'm....knot....sorry." He managed to get out with fangs in his mouth.

"I tr-trust you." Stephen said as he felt something growing in along his rim and Derek's fangs scrape the back of his neck. He wouldn't lie, he almost freaked out when Derek's hands turned into claws and blunt teeth turn sharp. But what he said was true. He does Trust him.

That’s when everything went dark.

::::::

He blinked and saw he was laying on his side with books scattered all around. He went to move when an arm around his waist tighten up and pulled him closer. "Don't move."

Stephen looked up to see Stiles standing there with a blanket and two pillows. "His knot is in you. If you move it will hurt both of y'all. Just sleep dad. When you wake up you will be sore and walk really funny. Plus the wolf will want to be around you, close to you for a while till his scent is cemented into your body."

Stephen watched as Stiles, with empty eyes, pulled a blanket up their bodies and lifted Derek's head to place a pillow under it. Derek hummed and whispered Stiles' name under his breath. Stephen couldn't take it and started to let out a few tears.

"Don't cry dad. If you do then what he sacrificed would be for nothing. I can handle getting fucked by you. I can stand dying. What I can't stand is seeing his hopes die. He may be my Alpha, My Mate, but he is a softy. Family is what he truly desires and now that’s gone. So don't cry." Stiles said as he placed a pillow under Stephen's head.

"Don't worry everything will work out in the end." He said as he left his Mate and father's presence.

"I'm so sorry Stiles."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tell me what you think. The more reviews this gets, the more I add to the story. Other then that Blessed Be Reader.


	3. Remember or Forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well sorry this took forever for me to update, it was hard to write with all the stuff I got back for this. But I finally got it done! So I hope this ending answers most of the stuff that was asked and what not. Hope you enjoy, Blessed Be Reader.

   "Come on Stiles come out and just talk to him." Lydia said from the other side of the door.

   "Go Away." Stiles replied.

   "Not until you talk to him. He has been camping out there all week." Lydia said as she tried to turn the knob.

   "So tell him to go. I don't want to talk to him or my dad." He said as he punched a desk in front of the door, just in case she has a spare key somewhere.

   "It's been two months Stiles, talk to them at least. Hell use a flashlight to send a message with Morse Code." Lydia said as he looked around for a flashlight. It really wasn't a bad idea.

   He opened the door and walked past her. He stopped right in front of a window he knew Derek would be sleeping at. He opened the window and looked down, he whistled and waited till Derek came out of the tent.

   He looked up with hopeful eyes and Stiles wanted to punch him. Instead he ducked back into the house and a few seconds later popped back holding a book. He cocked his arm back and chunked it at Derek. It hit him right on the head.

   He got back inside and walked back into the room, slamming the door. Lydia walked outside and saw Derek rubbing his head as he looked at the book. He noticed Lydia and then back at the book, "Why did he throw a book about flashlights at me?"

   "Really Stilinski?" Lydia said as she walked over to Derek. He opened it and a piece of paper was sticking out. On it were a bunch of short and long dots. He looked at it then up at Lydia with a confused look. She looked over it and laughed.

   "What's funny?" He asked as he got up.

   "I told him to talk to you even if he had to send a message using Morse Code and a flashlight." She said as she looked over the message again.

   "What's it say?"

   "It says 'Leave me alone. Go back to your Second Mate. Your bugging Lydia.' I don't know what HnSnN means, but after that it says no more." She said turning it upside down as if it would change.

   "How is that funny?" Derek asked as he got his bag out and started to fix everything back in it.

   "I didn't know I had a book on flashlights in my house and the way he delivered the message. Now what does those letters mean?"

   He walked to the side walk and turned around, "Tell him I will be going away for a week. We got a lead on her, in New Orleans. I’m leaving at seven tonight and I want to see him before I go." Lydia looked at bow hopeful he looked.

   Well it wasn't really how he looked, because he looks like he hasn't shaven in over a year and he looked rugged out. Hell the man stalks Stiles since he moved out. The whole pack heard about what happened. Knew about the Second Mate Bond and how Stiles took it.

   When Derek came back from a lead he found out Stiles moved out. Everyone expected him to stay around Sheriff the first few days, like all the other wolves did after making a Mate Bond. But he didn't. He begged Stiles to talk to him, bugged him and followed him everywhere he went.

   Eventually Derek started to camp out on the lawn. First it was in a wolf forum, always patrolling the area. Then he just sulked. At first only Scott was allowed in the house. But eventually Stiles started to talk to Isaac and Boyd as well.

   Derek would watch as the pack was allowed to see his Mate, but he couldn't. Every now and then Sheriff would show up, Derek would walk behind the house and Lydia was left to turn him away. This was her new life.

   "I will let him-" She stopped talking when the front door opened. She turns and ducks just in time as a book comes flying out the door. She looks up as the door closes and then looks as Derek.

   "Lacrosse was the wrong sport for you!" Derek yells as he looks at the book he caught, "I don't read Gaelic!"

   Lydia takes the note from him and then the book. She reads the note and gives it back to him, "It says 'Don't Die'. Guess he doesn't hate you."

   "Of course he does. After all he ignores you!" Yelled a woman from the other house.

   Derek and Lydia look over at her and it’s the Witch. She laughed as Derek tried to run after her, but something caught his leg. He looks down and it's a branch wrapped around his ankle. He claws at if and looks back at her. She was gone.

   "Derek!" Lydia said pointing behind them and up.

   Derek saw the witch and started chasing her. He howled and ran from street to street. The witch was slowing down till he got close, and then she would speed up. She was taunting him, as if this was some game.

   She made a break for the preservation, then a shadow almost got her. Unfortunately she was awarded and the body bounced back. Derek looked over his shoulder and saw Isaac get up and try to catch up to them.

   She laughed as Scott and Erica tried to flank her. She just pushed them away and kept on moving. Once she got into the clearing she was surrounded. The pack, the Coyote and the ninja were rounder her, leaving no room to escape.

   "Well isn't this a surprise. Are you not the little coyote Tate and the little Asian? Well Derek I am surprised, all were missing is your Banshee and your two mates. By the way how is that going? I hear he left both of you."

   Derek lunged and she raised her hand. A cloud of shining purple dust hit him in the face. He fell back and yelped in pain, "Tsk task, you should know better than to attack a witch who knows all your weaknesses. Now let me get to the point, I will grant you one blessing, but sometimes blessings are a curse in disguise. He will remember two things, how he became curse and the night you made the Second Mate Bond. Everything else will fade and he will lose the bond between you too. Have fun."

   She disappeared in a blink of an eye and Derek was able to breathe again. "Stiles!"

::::::

   "Look Stiles they will catch her and make this curse go all away." Lydia said as she tripled checked the locked doors.

   "Joy, so she removes the curse and my father is basically my mate." He said tearing another note he was writing.

   "I have been looking into that. There might, MIGHT be a chance we could reverse this. I was going over your video about when Deaton first brought up the subject. The Second Mate of Talia was never around. Only when Alpha Couple wanted another kid."

   "Joy so now I have what, a sliver of hope on getting my Mate back. It's not like he fucked my father or anything."

   "Listen Stiles! The guy wasn't around and the Alpha that created the Second Mate Bond didn't treat him the way he did the First Mate. I believe it's because his True Mate was Talia and he didn't have the instincts to treat the Second like the First." Lydia paused to take a breath.

   "Plus remember when you and Derek became Mates? No one saw you two for almost two weeks. He stuck to you and made sure you were one hundred percent his and everyone would know it. Remember when he almost killed that wolf that hit on you? Derek loves you, yeah they both fucked up, but he loves you."

   As she spoke about the past, Stiles tried to relive the memories. But the more he tried to remember, the more it started to fade. Little by little, the details were becoming dust. He couldn't hold it in, so he started to cry.

   He tried to stop the memory from fading, but it was no use. By the time Lydia stopped talking, he all but forgotten the memories. He felt a piece of himself break away as the reality of it hit him.

   "Ah I see you figured out how the curse works." Said a woman's voice behind him.

   Both Lydia and him jumped up and turned around. Lydia was about to scream when the woman raised her hand and Lydia's scream died in her throat. The woman flicked her wrist and sent Lydia flying out the window.

   "Now that the Banshee is taken care of, let’s talk shall we. First off, yes you’re correct, I'm the one who cursed you. Second let's get rid of all these things that help you." With a snap of her fingers the video recorders disappeared and the note books burst into flames.

   "Now third, yes the more you fight to remember the more you lose. Fourth, your supposed to be like what your early to mid-teens about now. Yet your still in your early twenties, why?" She pushes him and he flushed to the wall.

   She snaps her fingers and his shirt rips apart. She looks at his chest and places her hand right on his abdomen. He starts to yell as the symbols started to re-appear and then two green rings appear and she hisses.

   "Looks like the little Druid tried to counteract my curse. Well I didn’t think you could do it such a thing, too bad that I know now. We will just have to fix that now don't we, this will hurt." She stated to carve into his body with her nails.

   Stiles screamed and tried to buck her off, but it felt like pushing a brick wall. He looked down as she started to add to the green rings that he didn't remember placing. Everything got bright and he started to see things start to fade away.

   He saw how Matt was about shoot his dad and then started to walk backwards. Then it was him laying on Derek and being pulled up and felt the Kanima's claws cut him. Everything was going backwards. He fought what she was doing, but it was pointless.

   Next thing he knows he is fighting Isaac and holed up in Scott's house. Then it was back in the chemistry lap and he was threatening Isaac. Then it the funeral where he first saw Gerard.

   "St-stop please. I don't want to forget. I don't want to...not my mother please." Stiles managed to say. He didn't care if he was crying.

   "I wish I could give you what you want, but you guys didn't give me what I wanted. This is revenge little Druid. Sorry." She started to carve away again.

   Stiles saw him and his father as his dad took him back to his car. Then it was him and Scott at Scott's house. Stiles was hanging upside down and screaming. Soon it was him in his bed listening to his father talk about a dismembered body.

   Stiles watched as everything started to blow away till it was his twelfth birthday and Scott's father left his family. The birthday wasn't really a party as much as it was a depressing scene of two teens with acne and sitting alone. Stiles couldn't be happy if he tried, Scott right along side him.

   "There that should do it. Now do you remember me?" She asked as she helped Stiles up.

   "You are...you're...THE WITCH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Stiles yelled as he fumbled backwards.

   "Correct. Now good luck fixing the curse now." She said as she walked out of the room.

   Stiles tried to remember the night he was cursed. He remembers fighting some beast, remembers fighting for his kidnapped father and finding him strung up on a tree. He remember there was someone fighting with him, but he can't remember. He remembers what will help him remember, his father. He shivers at the thought.

   "Stiles? Stiles are you okay?" Said a girl’s voice.

   He looks up and sees a strawberry blonde haired girl run up to him. "Ly-Lydia?!" She came up to him and cupped his face and looked him in the eyes. She touched the fading marks on his chest and he flinched, "Oh My God."

   "Did she do anything new?" Lydia asked while looking him up and down.

   "Where...where am I?" Stiles asked while blushing.

   "Stiles what is the last thing you remember?"

   "Me getting cursed."

   "And before that?"

   "Well it was my fifteenth birthday. So, not that I don't mind you touching me and worrying about me. But why is my shirt ripped?" He asked trying to cover up his exposed chest.

   "Oh god she must have figured out what you and Isaac did to temporarily suspend her curse. Meaning she might have accelerated it and now your in your fifteenth birthday year. Meaning you don't remember everything that happened. Shit wait till-"

   That’s when the door busted open and a guy wearing a leather jacket busted into the room.

::::::

   Derek ran into the house and tried to scent his Mate. He smelt that the witch was there and that Lydia was bleeding. He ran to the back room and burst the door down. Stiles looked up at him with horror and confusion.

   "Lydia get behind me!" He yelled as he pushed Lydia behind him and balled his fist. It's like he doesn't recognize Derek at all.

   "Stiles that's Derek, don't you remember who he is?" Lydia said wrapping her arms around him and pulling his back to her chest.

   "Der-ek....as in Derek freaking Hale, Derek?!" Stiles asked all bewildered like. He turned to Lydia and asked, "Why is The Derek Hale busting into your house? Oh are you and him....aren't you....I can't."

   He pushed away from her and moved to Derek. Derek looked at him like he was crazy, 'Why would he call me "The Derek Hale"? What the fuck did I miss?' "Woah where do you think your going?"

   "Let me go! I want to go home!" Stiles said yelling and hitting Derek's arm. Then he punched Derek in the face and cringed at the pain, "What the hell?! Of course you would have marble for bones."

   "Derek she broke his seal. She accelerated his condition and looks like she left the night he got cursed." Lydia said walking up to Stiles and placing a hand on his arm.

   "Stiles try to remember me. The me from now." Derek said looking at Stiles.

   "Everything is a blank." Stiles said after closing his eyes and trying to recall his memories.

   "Then maybe..." Derek leaned in and kissed him. At first it was a normal kiss and then Stiles bit his lip. He bit it a little bit too hard and drew blood.

   "What the fuck dude! You can't just go around kissing guys, especially in front of your girlfriend!" He yelled as he walked around Derek and ran out the door.

   Derek just looked at the open door and then at Lydia, "Um why did he just insinuate that we're dating?"

   "I have no idea Derek, I'm going to call his father." Lydia said as she walked out the door.

::::::

   Stiles ran as far as he could and looked around and noticed he was a few blocks from the Sheriff's Station. He kept on jogging till he collided with someone, "I'm sorry I was not looking where I was running."

   The guy helps Stiles up and he looks up at the guy. "Wow you're, ahem, I mean it's no problem. I'm a danger prone, the gravity and me are besties. The ground is my mortal enemy." Stiles said with a blush.

   "Stiles I told you already that you're not danger prone." The guy said with a chuckle.

   "How do you know my name?"

   "Oh crap did I hit you that hard?" The guy said with a genuine worried look.

     "I've been having memory lapse today, just refresh my memory please."

   "Really that sucks. I mean I go off and fight for my country and you can't remember a handsome face like mine, shame." The man said with a smirk.

   "You were in the forces?" Stiles said with a hint of awe.

   "Well since y-"

   "There you are son." Stephen said walking up to the two. "Thank you Deputy Parrish for bringing him here. Lydia called she was worried." Stephen said looking from his son to his Deputy.

   "Why would she worry about me, it was her boyfriend who kissed me!" Stiles said as he walked pasted his father and up the steps to the station. Stiles walked past everyone and then into his father's office. He waited on his father's desk when he smelt something funny.

   The scent started to get stronger with every passing second. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, his fingers flexed at the edge of the desk and his legs spread open a bit. With every exhale colors blossomed in his little darkness. The stronger he smelt the scent, the more he saw colors flare and sparkle. The closing of his father's office door snapped him out of daze.

   He watched as his dad closed the blinds and lock the door. Once he was satisfied with their privacy, he looked at his son. "Look I know your mad at me for what happened, but I needed to make sure your safe. I know what I did was wrong and they are looking for a way out. Just please, come home."

   "What did you do dad?" Stiles asked as he let his legs swing freely.

   "It was just, one second I saw him as your Mate and then I felt this shiver. Then next thing I know he looks really hot." Stephen said looking down.

   "Look I have no idea who or what your talking about dad," Stiles said getting of the desk and moving into his father's space. "but it was in the past correct?"

   Stephen looked up and saw his son wasn't as far as he thought. In fact he was less then a foot away. "Ye - yeah it was two months ago."

   "Then chill out about him. Right now it's about me right?" Stiles said getting even closer.

   "Correct."

   "Good." Stiles said as he leaned in and kissed his father on the lips. "Only I get to do this." Stiles said before he kissed him again. The scent was strong on his father, so strong that the colors were swirling off his father's body.

   He felt his dad slowly slip his hands around his hips and deepen the kiss. He bit his father's bottom lip and Stephen opened up. Tongues fought for dominance and low moans built in their throats as hands gripped hard. Slow grinding was something Stiles never knew he needed.

   Next thing he knows he sees his father on the floor with Derek spooning his back. The room smelt of sex and sweat. He placed a blanket over his Mate and father. He remembers walking up and started to pack his stuff. A blond boy was in his room and he looked like a kicked puppy.

   He started to talk about how they did it for him. How it was to make sure he was safe and that he hopes he would be safe. 

   He pushed his dad away and looked at him, "You fucked him."

   "Technically he fucked me. But-"

   "Yeah I know for me to be safe. So that Witch won't win. Well guess what she is. How long was he with you after you fucked some more?" Stiles said with so much pain and anger in his voice.

   "It was only that one time. He left once he woke up. He left looking for you. After we found out that you stayed with Lydia, he didn't talk to me. He left with Kira to hunt the Witch. Wait you remembered?!" Stephen said as he looked up with wide eyes.

   "Well duh, after all the curse is bound by us ya know," He rubbed his head and blushed, "We have to do the Frick-Frack."

   "Look we need to talk to Deaton." Stephen said as there was a knock at the door. He walked to the door and unlocked it.

   The door opened as Deaton looked up from his book, "Well I got good news and bad news. What do you want first?"

::::::

   "So let me get this straight, she knew Stiles did something to postpone her curse. Came back here to lure us away from him and then made him forget everything he was supposed to forget."

   "Yes Scott that is what happened, glad you can keep up with the program." Derek said as he walked around in circles.

   "What are you doing?" Kira's asked as she sharpened her sword.

   "How did she know he did it?"

   "What's he muttering about?" Malia asked.

   "She knew he fucked with her curse. So that begs the question, how did she know? Is she connected to him? Is she connected to the curse? Or is she still here, still watching us?" Derek asked stopping and turning to Isaac.

   "What?" Isaac asked as he looked into Derek's eyes.

   "Remember when we cornered her after her first attack on us, she captured you. What did she do to you? Do you remember?" Derek asked as he closed in on Isaac. 

   "What are you getting at Derek?" Scott asked as he got in between Derek and Isaac. Scott noticed Kira's was closing in on the right and Malia on the left.

   "So he might be a spy," Malia started.

   "But he might not know it." Kira's finished.

   "Guys come on stop." Scott said putting his hand on Derek's chest.

   "What do you think I'm going to do Scott?" Derek asked.

   "Hurt him."

   "I wouldn't hurt him, just a test to see what he knows. Sure there will be claws and he will feel pain, but he will be safe." Derek said.

::::::

   "So how long have you been attracted to Derek?" Deaton asked as they walked into the closed veterinarian's work station.

   "Umm Deaton, what happened to your...place?" Stiles asked as he looked from the scorched walls to the dented table. The glass crushed under his feet made an eerie sound and the wind blowing from one of the many broken windows didn't help.

   "I will get to that soon." Deaton said as he lead them into his personal office and then pushed a button. The door they came through locked and another door opened to the left. Deaton walked in and the Stilinski men followed.

   After going under some pipes and down a long spiral stair case, they were in a chamber. The chamber was damped and cold, the only light source was a few candles. In the middle of the room was a stone table that had symbol carved into it. Four huge book shelves covered the walls, all had some kind of herbs and books.

   "So, how long Sheriff?"

   "Umm...it was close to after we were home and Stiles was locked in his room. He wouldn't come out and we just waited. We waited and well....then it started to happen, slowly." Stephen said as he looked down.

   "And how long has your feelings changed for Derek, Stiles?" Deaton said as he started to pull herbs and books from the book shelves.

   "From what I could remember...When she cast that curse and it felt like snapping. Like something was ripped from me and then she started with my dad. After all that, things are a blur." Stiles said ticking off his inner monolog with his fingers.

   "Well I did some translating and I think I found a version of that curse. It says here that the curse would make the effected basically switch what the other usually feels. From what I guess, Sheriff, you were attracted to Derek because Stiles is attracted to him. And vice versa for you Stiles, your not so attracted to him because the Sheriff isn't."

   "So...what about Derek?"

   "From what I'm guessing, his Wolf could sense you in your father. He maybe confused because he knows he wants you, but his instincts say your father. This is forcing you to separate from one another and I'm going to make a quick fix. It won't last and it's not a cure."

   "What are the side effects?" Stiles asked.

   "It will help get your memories back. Oh it will also umm...make you really horny." Deaton said not looking up at the Stilinski men.

   "Whoa what?" Stephen asked.

   "It will retain the memories longer. Basically in a nutshell, instead of the whole twice a week thing, it's only once a week. I'm still reading and translating, but I thought you two might appreciate this." Deaton said pouring a dark purple liquid in a vile.

   "What about the second mate thing?" Stiles asked, not looking at his dad.

   "That, I have a solution to. See I did more digging and found out that it goes away after the first...intermission. But the thing is...I don't know if they need to do it again for this...relationship to continue. That was the bad news."

   "Wait a minute, your saying I have to get knotted by him again?!" Stephen asked quite loudly.

   "Essentially yes." Deaton said handing Stiles two vials, "That should do for this and the week after next."

   "Wait so..."

   "Like I said not a cure, but it helps with time." Deaton said with a sad look in his eyes.

   "So what your saying is, I have a choice to remember everything or forget everything."

   "It was always your choice Stiles." Stephen said looking at his son.

   "Look I know you both were doing that to help me. But you both took my choice away, you bother were in your own way selfish and I still need time to process everything." Stiles said walking to the stairs.

   "I know we fucked up, but I can't lose you."

   "Depending how this ends, you might still lose me. Him as well, he will lose me as well." Stiles said ascending the stairs.

::::::

   "Derek don't do this." Isaac said as he was tied to a chair.

   "Isaac I wouldn't hurt you, just please trust me." Derek said as he moved away from Isaac's hands and dropped them on his shoulders.

   Derek started to message his shoulders and kissed the top of his head, "Right now, do you trust me Isaac?"

   He hesitated for a few seconds before answering, "Yes."

   "I would let Scott in, but all he would do is ignore me, fight me and get in the way." Derek said.

   "Not if I tell him to. Just let him be in here, help leach away any pain this will cause me." Isaac said.

   "For you Isaac," Derek walked in front of him and got to eye level. "I will let him in. But if he does anything to stop this, not only will he endanger your memories, but also you as a whole." Derek said as he walked to the staircase and called for Scott. "Did you hear the whole conversation?"

   "Yeah." Scott said with pure disappointment.

   "Good, let's get started."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so let me just start off with I'm sorry some of you feel "Disgusted, Sick and Disappointed" in this story so far. Let me know what you think


	4. Choices: Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beat, all mistakes are my own. I want to thank Jluis for getting me back on this Story.

  Derek was ready to start when his phone went off, "Are you going to get that? I think you should get that." Isaac said as he felt the tips of Derek's claws on his neck. Scott just nodded so hard his head must be close to coming off.

    After a while it went off and Derek concentrated on the task at hand when Isaac's phone goes off. "Answer it." Derek said as he looked at Scott.

    "Umm hello?" Scott asked. "I don't know where you are and I don't care. Tell Derek he has...now six minutes to get to my father's house." Stiles said on the other side and didn't stay for a response. Scott looked at Derek, only to see him half way out the door.

)●(

      Stiles was walking back and forth in the living room when he felt a shiver go down his spine. "You're almost out of time if you don't get your ass down here." He said as he looked at his dad. His father looked on confused. "Derek is in my room contemplating wither this is a trap....five...four...three-"

**_*Thump. Thump*_ **

      "Finally! Now would you join us and sit?" Stiles said gesturing to the only empty chair in the room. Derek slowly took off his jacket and placed it on the hook. He watched as Stiles slowly walked in a circle looking down with his eyes closed.

     "Stiles-"

      "Jesus Derek. Just sit and shut up. Let me think." Stiles said interrupting Derek as he let his fist loose and a thin layer of mountain ash formed a thin line across the archway Derek just passed. Stiles could see him tense as he takes a sit. "You see I had my memories taken from me without permission. I had a choice taken away from me by my Mate and Father. Now it's my turn."

      "Son-"

      "Shut up!" Stiles yelled as he felt heat rise up his neck. "Deaton found a way for me to last longer. Without either of y'all doing it to me. Well not entirely. But it's my choice, forget everything or fight to remember. Well guys, I'm a survivor." Stiles lets his finger tip trace across Derek's tense shoulders. He liked that feeling. Making Derek question wither he was going to hurt him. He felt power and it should sicken him. But it's the exact opposite of that. "How about it Derek? How about I just take what I need and leave you both here?"

      "What do you need?" Derek gritted out through a locked jaw.

      "See my plan, it needs both of your sperm. Think of it as Phase One of Operation Kill-a-Witch." Stiles said as he pulls a damp cloth out of a box that was under Derek's chair. "How about it 'eh." Before Derek could react, Stiles tied both of Derek's arms behind the chair, looping it through the bars.

      "Augh!" Derek yelled as hissing filled the air.

      "Wolfsbane infused wet silk bonds. Strong enough to keep you down, not enough to cause permanent damage. Yeah I know, sucks right." Stiles walked in front of Derek and pulled a blindfold out of his pocked, "This is just a silk blindfold, nothing added to it. I don't want you dead Derek." Stiles said as Derek looked at him as if he was Kate.

      "Stiles...Why?" His father asked as he tried to get off the chair but couldn't. "What the?"

      "Dad, that's called Sage, Hemlock and Black Sea Salt. It can hold humans in place just like mountain ash to the Supernatural." Stiles said as he pulled hand cuffs from his back pocket. He handcuffed his fathers hands and spaced them enough where it wouldn't hurt him, but also he couldn't jimmy the locking mechanism.

      "Gemin why?" Stiles roughly tied a blindfold to his dad,

      "Why? WHY?! BECAUSE I DIDN'T HAVE A SAY IN THIS BEFORE! THAT'S WHY!" Stiles yelled as he pulled a silver dagger out of the box and put the tip against his father's button down. He flicked his wrist and ripped off the buttons one by one. Once he finished the top layer he grabbed the collar of the white undershirt and ripped it as best he could down the middle. "Wow daddy has been working out." Stiles says as he let's the blade skim his fathers hairy chest. Watched as his flesh let goose bumps flow after the blade passes over it. He circles the nipples and then down his stomach, pulling the blade fast and with little pressure as it left a inch long cut. The cut started at the top of his bellybutton and arch to the left. His father grunted at the feeling of his skin getting cut. His breath was heavy and his chest was turning shades of red.

      "Fuck." Was all he said.

      Stiles pulled the top off of one of the viles and let his father's blood drip into the solution. "There we go. Your turn Der." Stiles said as he closed the vile and walked over to his Mate. "This is going to sting." He said as he straddled Derek and pulled Derek's head back and to the left. He watched as his Adams apple moved up and down as he bent down and licked a strip from his collar to the back of his ear. Derek let a soft moan leave his mouth as Stiles pulled back after nibbling on his lobe. Then with a swift motion, Stiles cut his nape. Derek let a gasp and let a sub verbal growl from deep in his chest. Stiles smiled as he brought the vile up and pressed the lip to the slow healing cut. It was enough for a drop or two before it closed up again. Stiles closed the vile and mixed the two bloods with the potion. "Figured adding blood and semen would increase this ten fold." Stiles said as he finished mixing and popped open the vile, chugging it down to the last drop. "God that's disgusting." He said as he got off Derek and started to strip. "Okay this is how we're going to do this.." He said as he walked over to his father. He pulled out a bottle of Pomegranate H2O Lube and a bottle of Edible Lavender Message Oil. He popped the tops and pressed one after another to his father's nose, "Pick one."

      "Lavender." His father replied.

      "Pomegranate it is." Stiles said as he pulled back and placed the stuff on the floor. He slowly kissed his dad on the jaw near his ear. His fingers dancing along the police belt. The old soft leather gliding along his finger tips till they met in the middle over cold steel. He pressed more kisses along his jaw till he was at the chin. His fingers pulled the buckle loose and popped the top button. He let his fingers slowly pull the zipper down as he felt his father get hard. He kissed down the neck and to the right nipple. His fingers tugging the hard flesh out the small slit in the boxers.

      "St-Stiles." He moaned as his heated erection touched cool air. A soft hiss of "Fuuuck." escaped his lips.

      "Lift." Stiles commanded as he tapped his father's thighs. He watched as his father arched up and he pulled off the pants and boxers. He ran his hands up the hairy legs, up along the back of the cafes and against the fuzzy ass. He pulled his father forward till his ass was barely on the edge of the seat. He pulled his father's knees apart and looked at the aged sack and cut dick. He licked his lips as he moved his fingers of his left hand move across the leathery balls and base of the cock. "This won't be comfortable. Well not at first." He said as he placed a cock ring down his father's dick and around his balls. "There now we can work on the next part." He said as he popped the lube open.

      "Stiles what are-OH FUCK!" Stephen shouted as he felt cold, wet fingers trace his rim. Stiles' tongue lightly traced the mushroom head as his middle finger flicked across the tight hole.

**_)●(_ **

      Derek couldn't see, couldn't move much and tried not to freak out too much. He listened on as his mate finger fucked his father open. Still couldn't believe that this was happening. Still question wither this is really his Stiles or a witch controlled one. The Wolfsbane binding, blindfolding his eyes and cutting his neck. Whatever was happening, his Stiles never would play on his anxieties. Stiles knows how he feels about sensory deprivation and being bound. Safe words. That's right safe words. "Haleinski." Derek said.

      He could hear Stiles stop doing what he was doing and heard him get off the carpet. Soon his nose was filled with pomegranate, sweat and the Sheriff's natural scent. The blind fold was taken off, "Don't trust me Sourwolf?"

      Derek let his eyes flickers from his wolf to his natural eyes. "Depends."

      "On what?"

      "Are you going to leave again?" Derek hated how his voice sounded small. Sounded like all his fears were just voice. Stiles looked him in the eyes and placed his hand on Derek's chest, right over his heart.

      "Honestly, I don't know." Was his only reply. Stiles kissed Derek and looked him in the eyes, "I'm going to place the blindfold on again. Trust me Derek." He waited till Derek gave a short nod. Stiles replaced the blindfold and moved away from Derek. Derek focused as he heard Stiles go to his knees and the sound of slurping came back. Then the sound of a small buzzing filled Derek's ears. At first he tensed, then he realized what it was.

      It was Stiles' favorite G-Spot stimulator. "What is...AUGH!FUCK IT'S HUGE!" The Sheriff yelped.

      "No it isn't. I spent many school days with this in me." Stiles said. At the admission, Derek felt his jeans get a lot more constricting. "Hell I even played Lacrosse with it on and in high gear. Sometimes I even let Greenburg tackle me, just to feel it push in just right."

      "Fuck Son. Fuck it feels good." The Sheriff said as Derek heard Stiles get up and the vibrator kick into high gear.

      "Chill Der. You are the only one that ever taken me." Derek heard Stiles say as he felt his mate's hands on his thighs. That's when Derek realized that he was growling out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry it took forever for this chapter. But here it is! Y es I left it on a cliffhanger, for that I am not really sorry because this leaves me with a good opening for the next chapter. Also no beta, so all mistakes are my own. Thank you for sticking around. Will start working on the next chapter soon.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is a gift for a friend. If you don't like it well oh well. If you happen to like it then please comment. Other then that thank you for reading and stick around. Xo and Blessed Be Readers


End file.
